Corruption
by Mr. Swift
Summary: Naruto is deeply in love with one Sakura Haruno. But what happens when his best friend's confession stirs up foreign feelings and compromises their friendship? Will he stay true to Sakura or give his best friend a shot?


_You guys know the drill... I do not, nor do I claim to, own any of the characters or the concept of Naruto. And so on... And now on to the story... Hope you like it!!_

_Chapter 1: Realizations_

We all have that time in our lives when we realize what we want…

"To be Hokage, that is my dream!"

When we uncover the truth hidden behind the lies… When we experience our first kiss…

"Mmm… Sakura…"

When we discover who we are…

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto! What the hell are you shouting about?"

"Ahh!" I screamed. Iruka-sensei's voice shattered my thoughts and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"I-Iruka-sensei! What are y-you doing in here?" I stuttered.

The brown haired chunin chuckled softly before replying.

"I heard you shouting and wanted to be sure you were alright. It is my responsibility to look after you, you know?"

"Yeah yeah, Iruka-sensei," I muttered. Man, this guy is like a mother hen! Always watching out for me and checking on me like I'm some baby chick! "I'm fine, see? There's no need to worry about me." He didn't look convinced, but I wasn't going to say anything more on the subject.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" A concerned gleam arose in his chocolate eyes and I could tell that he was truly worried about me. Probably wondering if I'd lost it…

"Of course!" I half-shouted, "Now leave me in peace! I have more… meditating… to do."

"Meditating? How can you meditate if you are shouting at the top of your damn lungs?"

"Don't try to comprehend my strange ways Iruka-sensei; they'll never make any sense to you." I teased. Hey, I'm a weird kid! Heck, some of the things I do, I don't ever understand myself. So, for someone else to understand them is like completely impossible.

"Alright Naruto, I'll leave you to your… meditating…" Iruka-sensei shook his head and rolled his eyes before leaving my bedroom. Once I heard the door click shut, I scrambled up from where I 

sat on the floor and rushed over to lock it. The lock turned and a satisfactory "click" resonated throughout my room.

"Oww…" I mumbled. Just then my head throbbed and I falling off of my bed. What the hell was I thinking? Clumsy as I am, I should never have been standing on my bed. Well, jumping really but… but… Iruka-sensei scared the crap out of me. That was why I fell. It was his fault. If he wouldn't have barged in, I wouldn't have a knot the size of mars on my head. Iruka-sensei…

"Hmm…" I sighed. Ever since I can remember, Iruka-sensei has raised me. He says that my parents died not long after I was born and that nobody wanted me. They all blamed me for the death of the Fourth Hokage. Even though it had been his choice to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox within me. Stupid fox! That stupid freaking fox! My parents and many other noble shinobi of this village would still be alive if it hadn't been for that damn creature.

I could feel my anger boiling up inside me and I forced myself to relax. My hands clenched and unclenched several times before the anger cleared itself from my system. It was no use getting mad over what happened sixteen years ago. What's done is done, and no matter what I wish, I cannot change that.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. _Eleven forty-five._

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I have a date with Sakura at 12:15!

"Aw man!" I scrambled to the bathroom and stripped my clothes off. I flung the shower door open so hard it's a miracle the glass didn't shatter. I turned the nozzle and let the warm water flow down my face. I quickly washed up and as I was turning the water off, I heard a bang outside the door.

"What the-" I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to the door. As I was reaching for the handle the door burst open. A stunned Sasuke crashed on top of me and in the confusion my towel fell down.

"Ah! Naruto hide me! Iruka says that I still owe him for last night! And I-" he stopped and looked at me. He must've noticed the compromising situation that we were in. Said position included him on top of me, my hands on his ass, and his hand groping a spot just south of my waistline. To any unknowing soul, it would most likely look like we were doing something naughty. And it didn't help matters, to say the least, when Iruka ran in and found me exposed with Sasuke's hand "down there."

Upon seeing us, Iruka's face turned crimson and he turned to leave. "Uh I'm sorry guys! I didn't expect you to be… um… yeah I'm gonna go… hehe…"

"Aargh! Sasuke! What are you doing?" I stared at him and his face was slowly beginning to match Iruka's.

"I-I…"

"Yeah yeah! You barge into my bathroom, knock me to the floor, and now it seems like you're trying to give me a handjob!"

"Ahaha… sorry!" He scrambled off of me and stood up. I did the same and speedily pulled the towel that lay forgotten on the ground back around my waist.

I turned to Sasuke, who's eyes seemed to be inspecting me, sizing me up. Almost like he was…

"Hey! You horny little pervert! Are you checking me out?"

Startled by my accusation, Sasuke's blush reddened and he scratched his head. He averted my gaze and began a stare down with my bathroom floor.

"Aha! You were! Wait till Sakura hears that her boyfriend's best friend was checking him out! She's gonna be green with jealousy and she'll probably beat the shit out of you. 'Cause she's not even seen what you just laid eyes on! And to top it off, you were giving me a massage down there too!" I was thrown into a fit of hysterics and was out of commission for a while. When I was finally able to look up, Sasuke had gone.

"Uh Sasuke?" Where the hell did he go?

"Aack! It's 12:10! Ah fuck I'm gonna be late! Sakura's going to frigging kill me!"

A/N: Ahaha!! Yet another story from me!! You all know I'm your favorite author. Come on admit it!! Haha I'm just messing with ya... So, on a serious note, how was it?? So-so, not to bad, awesome, come on let me hear from you!! Tell me what you think... Please and thank you...

ShikamaruXSakura

PS. I really do love those reviews you know!!


End file.
